


EVERY DAY6

by daisy_illusive



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance, War, beach boy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Diferentes historias, escritas a través de palabras que me eran dejadas portwitter, sin nada en común aparte de que sus protagonistas son los miembros de DAY61. War (JaeSung)2. Books (JaehyungParkian)3. Innocence (JaePil)4. Beach (JaeWoon)5. Cookie (SungYoung)6. Comic (SungPil)7. Lipstick (SungWoon)8. Polvoron (YoungPil)9. Tango (YoungWoon)10. Curtains (DoPil)11. Piano (GOT7 + DAY6) (JinPil)





	1. War (Jae + SungJin)

**Author's Note:**

> 1/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra ‘war’ que me dejó Dark Paradise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En la guerra… cada decisión tomada significa la vida o muerte de alguien…

 

29 de Abril, 1951, Gwangwon-do

 

La respiración de SungJin era acelerada, de la misma forma que lo eran los latidos de su corazón mientras corría lo más rápido que podía a través del bosque. Un sudor frío le recorría la espalda, partiendo desde su nuca y perdiéndose entre la cinturilla de sus pantalones de camuflaje. El arma que llevaba en sus manos era un peso reconfortante que le recordaba que no estaba totalmente solo, a pesar de que el resto de su escuadrón había sido capturado o asesinado frente a sus ojos, sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. No era más que uno, los enemigos eran al menos un centenar, ni siquiera tenía balas para tantos y necesitaba refuerzos para poder hacer algo por ellos. Por eso corría en mitad de la oscura noche, tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible hasta su campamento, porque las comunicaciones habían sido cortadas.

 

No obstante, antes de que llegara a la base, a un par de kilómetros de ella, escuchó el sonido de unos pasos y SungJin se puso alerta. Rápidamente, encontró un lugar desde el cual poder obtener una ventaja sobre aquel que se acercaba hasta él y le quitó el seguro a su pistola, preparado para usarla en cualquier momento. Agudizó su oído, prestó atención a su alrededor, y un par de minutos después volvió a escuchar los pasos, esta vez mucho más cerca de él.

 

SungJin esperó. Si era algún enemigo no podía dejar que se acercara más al campamento o comprometería su misión en aquella guerra. Por eso, en cuanto lo escuchó cerca de donde él se encontraba, echó un breve vistazo. La luz de la luna era insuficiente para iluminar aquel bosque de árboles tupidos, pero SungJin tenía la suficiente luz para poder disparar sin fallar. Sin embargo, en cuanto vio quién era la persona que se acercaba hasta su escondite detrás de un árbol, se relajó y se puso al descubierto. El otro chico tardó unos momentos en darse cuenta de que se encontraba allí, pero en cuanto lo vio, esbozó una sonrisa.

 

—SungJin… —dijo—. ¿La misión se ha visto comprometida? ¿Dónde están los demás?

—Debemos llegar a la base lo más pronto posible, Jae —respondió él, acercándose al otro y observándolo a la luz de la luna—. Mis compañeros han sido capturados durante la misión y yo solo no podía hacer frente a los enemigos.

—Vamos.

 

Echaron a andar hacia el campamento, pero no dieron más de un par de metros antes de que SungJin se detuviera de golpe, dejando que Jae avanzara solo unos pasos antes de alzar su pistola y colocarla contra la nuca del mayor. En cuanto el frío metal le rozó la piel, el otro se detuvo, tensando su cuerpo.

 

—Nuestra misión era secreta —murmuró SungJin—. Solo sabían de ella los oficiales de mayor rango, tú no debías tener ningún conocimiento. Así que, ¿por qué lo sabías? ¿Por qué estás en los alrededores del campamento? ¿Y por qué no vas armado?

—Lo siento mucho, SungJin —fue lo único que dijo.

 

Inmediatamente después, SungJin notó en la esquina derecha de su campo de visión a seis soldados, apuntándolo con sus armas, y vestidos con el uniforme del enemigo. En aquel momento, todo cobró sentido para el joven. El por qué su misión secreta había fracasado, el por qué las comunicaciones con la base habían sido cortadas y el por qué Jae se encontraba de aquella forma. Se había descubierto todo y, probablemente, no quedarían muchos de sus compañeros con vida en el campamento.

 

—Malditos comunistas —resopló.

—Lo siento mucho —volvió a escuchar decir a Jae.

—No es tu culpa —murmuró.

 

SungJin soltó su pistola en el suelo, sabiendo que no iba a poder hacer nada con ella y que aquella pelea estaba totalmente perdida antes de comenzarla. Después dio un par de pasos lentos hasta Jae, para pegarse a su cuerpo por la espalda, a la vez que hacía que ambos levantaran sus brazos en señal de rendición. Probablemente no era la mejor idea del universo entregarse al enemigo, cuando seguramente serían torturados, pero aunque ellos hubieran perdido aquella batalla, estaba totalmente seguro de que sus compatriotas ganarían aquella guerra y los liberarían. Por el momento, él trataría de hacer todo lo posible para mantenerlos a ambos con vida hasta que ese día llegara.

 

 


	2. Books (Jae + Young K)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae está tan perdido en el mundo de los libros que es incapaz de ver que su mejor amigo está enamorado de él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra ‘libros’ que me dejó Dahiro.

            Había ocasiones en las que Jae sentía un escalofrío en la nuca mientras estaba con la cabeza metida en algún libro en la cafetería en la que trabajaba su amigo, un escalofrío parecido al que sentían los personajes de la novela que estaba leyendo en aquellos momentos cuando alguien los estaba mirando fijamente; sin embargo, cuando Jae levantaba la cabeza para ver de dónde procedía la mirada que le daba aquel escalofrío, era incapaz de ver nada, tal y como les pasaba a los protagonistas de la novela. Entonces, al ver que no había nadie mirándolo, el chico pensaba que todo debía ser imaginación suya y seguía leyendo porque el libro estaba demasiado interesante y tenía mucho todavía que leer.

 

            Al igual que les pasaba a los personajes de la novela que tenía en sus manos, Jae era incapaz de darse cuenta que de verdad había alguien que lo observaba, que lo observaba fijamente desde detrás de la barra mientras recibía pedidos o recogía las mesas que se iban quedando vacías.

 

            Mientras trabajaba, Brian era incapaz de dejar de echar miradas de vez en cuando sobre su amigo Jae mientras éste simplemente dedicaba su atención al libro de turno que se hubiera llevado para leer. También era incapaz de dejar de suspirar cada vez que su mente pensaba una y otra vez en lo frustrado que se sentía porque Jae no levantaba la cabeza ni sola vez desde que se sentaba en alguna mesa apartada a pesar de que Brian se pasaba las horas y las horas observándolo —o si la levantaba era para beber del batido que se pedía para poder estar allí dentro para mirar hacia la calle—.

 

            Brian estaba muy frustrado porque su amigo Jae no se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de él y no podía evitar observar todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. No se había dado cuenta de nada porque eran los libros los que tenían absolutamente toda su atención y el chico no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para desviar aquella atención hacia él, porque obviamente estaba lejos de ser tan interesante como lo eran las páginas de aquellos libros y no podía ofrecerle ninguna de las aventuras e historias que Jae podía leer en ellos.

 

            Brian no tenía nada que lo hiciera interesante a ojos de Jae, porque lo único que a Jae le interesaban eran las páginas repletas de palabras de los libros y había muchas veces en las que el menor se sentía mal por ello, porque por más que quería que algo suyo llamara la atención de su amigo, por más que trataba de que aquello fuera de esa forma, no lo conseguía. Sin embargo, esa frustración y ese sentirse mal consigo mismo por no poder hacer nada, no eran suficientes para que Brian dejara de amar a Jae.

 

            Por eso, porque las palabras escritas en las páginas de los libros eran lo único que atraían la atención de Jae, Brian pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era expresar sus sentimientos, escribiéndolos en un papel y mezclándolo entre las hojas del último libro que se estaba leyendo. Quizás Brian no fuera tan bueno expresándose como lo podían ser los escritores de los que el mayor leía los libros, pero al menos sus sentimientos eran mucho más verdaderos que cualquiera de las historias que Jae pudiera leer.

 

            Y la primera vez que Jae levantó la cabeza y no fue para beber de su batido o para mirar hacia la calle, sino para observar con una expresión de sorpresa a Brian, fue la primera vez que el menor sintió que por fin había hecho algo que había captado más la atención de Jae que uno de sus libros.

 

 

 


	3. Innocence (Jae + WonPil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Jae, WonPil es un chico demasiado inocente… o eso es lo que pensaba…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra "inocencia" que me dejó Cel.

Iban de camino a casa después de un día agotador en la universidad, un caluroso y agotador día cuando WonPil se paró en la primera tienda que vio para coger del congelador un helado para él y otro para Jae y pagárselos ambos a la señora que regentaba la tienda con una sonrisa encantadora. Cuando Jae había protestado porque él mismo se podía haber pagado aquel helado éste le había dicho que era como pago de lo mucho que lo había ayudado aquel día y ni siquiera había podido protestar por ello.

 

Sin embargo, lo que a Jae más le dolía en aquel momento no era que el menor lo hubiera invitado a un helado, eso era lo de menos... lo que a Jae le dolía era ver la forma en la que WonPil se estaba comiendo aquel polo y pensar que lo estaba haciendo inocentemente y no tenía ningún pensamiento impuro, al contrario que él, que no podía evitar pensar en mejores cosas en las que éste podía usar su lengua de aquella manera.

 

Porque con el calor que todavía hacía a pesar de que comenzaba a anochecer, el polo de hielo se le derretía bastante más rápido de lo que WonPil lo comía y cada dos por tres, era solo su lengua la que recorría de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo y circularmente el polo. Y Jae no podía evitar imaginar que aquello lo hacía sobre su miembro y en lo bien que él se sentiría  si eso pasara. Quizás no estuviera bien pensar algo como aquello cuando su amigo era la persona más inocente que había conocido en muchísimo tiempo, pero para Jae era inevitable no hacerlo.

 

—¿Por qué me miras tanto? —le preguntó WonPil, haciendo que casi se atragantara con su propio helado.

 

¿Qué podía contestarle? ¿La verdad? ¿O le mentía descaradamente? Si le contaba la verdad lo más probable era que se escandalizara bastante; pero si le mentía, ¿qué era lo que le contaría? Jae lo pensó durante un segundo y después de eso decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era decirle la verdad y que sonara como una de sus muchas gilipolleces. WonPil debía estar ya acostumbrado a sus idas de olla, no pensaría muy mal de él, y así podría soltar lo que estaba deseando soltar.

 

—Solo pensaba en que serías muy bueno haciendo mamadas si la chupas tan bien cómo lo estás haciendo con ese polo —dijo, como si le quitara importancia a todo aquello.

—No sé si soy bueno o no... —respondió WonPil inmediatamente, sin escandalizarse ni un poco. Puede que pasar tanto tiempo con él últimamente lo hubiera hecho inmune a todo lo que Jae pudiera decir, aunque fuera una burrada como aquello—, pero si no tienes nada mejor que hacer, podemos comprobarlo.

—¿Qué?

 

Jae se detuvo en mitad de la calle, sin dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar, sin procesar en su mente lo que había salido de los labios del menor. Aquel no era su WonPil, el chico tímido inocente y tierno que se había encontrado a principio de curso en una de las asignaturas que estaba repitiendo. No. Se lo habían cambiado, porque él jamás habría hecho una broma así. WonPil se giró unos momentos después, al darse cuenta de que no lo seguía y le sonrió de forma pícara.

 

—Mi compañero de habitación no está hoy, así que podemos comprobarlo sin que nadie nos moleste —le dijo.

—Estás de coña, ¿no?

—Solo lo sabrás si vienes conmigo a la residencia —replicó con una sonrisa enigmática antes de girarse de nuevo y echar a andar.

 

Jae tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. No. WonPil no podía ir en serio. Se tenía que estar echando un farol enorme. No le podía estar proponiendo que le iba a hacer una felación, tal cual, en mitad de la calle. Y sin embargo, algo en Jae lo advertía de que el menor no estaba de broma y que tenía que seguirlo para poder comprobar lo bien que se sentía su lengua en su miembro.

 

Por eso, Jae solo tardó unos segundos en comenzar a andar detrás de WonPil, olvidando por completo la imagen de inocencia que tenía del menor y pensando en lo bien que lo iban a pasar esa noche.

 

 


	4. Beach (Jae + DoWoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jae espera que sus vacaciones en España sean magníficas… lo que no espera es prendarse del chico de las hamacas en la playa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra 'playa' que me dejó alguien que no recuerdo porque no lo hizo en el thread principal.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Jae y sus amigos habían llegado a España y habían comenzado a visitar sus ciudades más representativas. La primera parada había sido en Madrid, a donde habían llegado en el avión y después habían pasado por Granada, lugar del que se habían enamorado completamente. Habían paseado por calles con edificios espectaculares, habían entrado a museos y a palacios y habían disfrutado de todo aquel viaje cultural, pero durante el fin de semana y antes de pasar sus últimos dos días de la siguiente semana en Barcelona, la última ciudad, se habían preparado un fin de semana de descanso para pasarlo tumbados en la playa sin hacer nada más que tostarse al sol y ponerse rojos como gambas. Para aquella actividad habían elegido las playas de Almería, llenas de dunas y vacías de turistas que se apelotonaban en las playas de Málaga o de Benidorm, un lugar idóneo para descansar sin tener que preocuparse por nada.

 

Sin embargo, nada más llegar, Jae supo que al menos él no iba a descansar en la playa como sus demás amigos, porque nada más llegar y dirigirse al chico que alquilaba las hamacas para tumbarse, a Jae se le empezó a caer la baba por lo guapo que era, olvidándose el poco español que chapurreaba y que les había estado salvando el culo durante todo el viaje. Tuvo que ser su amigo YoungHyun quien le dijera al chico en una mezcla de _corespanglish_ que querían una hamaca.

 

Las risas de sus amigos explotaron en el momento en el que aquel muchacho guapísimo con camiseta de tirantes y bañador de flores se alejó de ellos y las burlas hacia Jae tampoco se hicieron esperar. Sin embargo, Jae no les dio mucha oportunidad de que lo siguieran molestando y les recordó a cada uno de ellos las cosas vergonzosas que habían hecho durante aquel viaje y que tenía muchas de ellas grabadas en vídeo y a una conexión wifi de distancia de subirlas a su canal de youtube. Después de eso, nadie más lo molestó y se pusieron a jugar en el agua o a tumbarse en la hamaca bajo la sombrilla sin sacar más el tema.

 

Pero aunque nadie sacara el tema, Jae no podía evitar estar mirando cada dos por tres en la dirección en la que se encontraba el muchacho de las hamacas. Era un chico muy guapo y asiático, algo que lo había dejado bastante trastocado porque antes de detenerse en aquel lugar, habían vagabundeado por la playa para encontrar un buen sitio y los demás eran españoles. Quizás había sido eso lo que le había llamado más la atención a Jae y quizás por eso no podía parar de mirarlo detrás de sus gafas de sol, tratando que no se le notara demasiado, pero sabiendo que se había enamorado a primera vista de aquel chico.

 

Antes de llegar a aquella playa, Jae nunca había creído en el amor a primera vista ni en las almas gemelas conectadas, pero cuando se fueron del lugar para cenar en algún lugar cercano del paseo marítimo y se encontraron con el muchacho de las hamacas en todos los lugares por los que pasaban, Jae no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello era real antes de acercarse a aquel muchacho y presentarse, obteniendo su nombre, Yoon DoWon y una cita para el siguiente día.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —Corespanglish, dícese de la mezcla de los idiomas coreano, español e inglés.


	5. Cookie (SungJin + YoungK)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJin nunca había peleado por comida… pero cuando YoungHyun quiere comerse la última galleta, el mayor pierde los papeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra ‘galleta’ que me dejó anotherlux.

Para SungJin, vivir con su novio en vez de con sus amigos no había sido realmente ningún cambio enorme porque anteriormente se pasaban el uno en el piso del otro y había veces en las que ya no recordaban en qué piso estaban. En los anteriores años de “no convivencia” se habían acostumbrado tanto el uno al otro y sabían todo lo bueno y todo lo malo del contrario y por ello era totalmente imposible que cuando se fueron a vivir juntos algo los sorprendiera en el comportamiento del otro. Al menos, eso era lo que SungJin pensaba antes de ver aparecer a YoungHyun comiéndose la última galleta de chocolate, aquella que había estado guardado para saborear en un momento especial, y sus nervios estallaron de una forma totalmente inesperada.

 

SungJin nunca se había considerado una persona a la que le importara especialmente la comida o que peleara por ella porque había cosas más importantes por las que pelear, pero esa galleta era suya, así que, sin previo aviso se levantó del sofá y, antes de que YoungHyun entendiera siquiera lo que estaba pasando, SungJin ya le había arrebatado de la boca la mitad de la galleta que no se había comido.

 

—¡Eh! —protestó YoungHyun—. Esa era mi galleta.

—Te equivocas. Era mi galleta —replicó SungJin, metiéndose en la boca el resto de la galleta y tragándosela antes de que el otro pudiera hacer algo para arrebatársela.

 

Después de tragar, el mayor no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa triunfal al ver la mueca de desilusión de su chico porque se había comido la galleta, pero inmediatamente después, la sonrisa se borró de su cara, justo cuando la expresión de YoungHyun cambió de una de decepción a una de determinación. Sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, SungJin trató de escapar, pero no pudo hacerlo y al final, las manos de su novio no tardaron en encontrar sus puntos débiles y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, torturándolo por aquel agravio que parecía haber cometido al arrebatarle la galleta —aunque SungJin no sentía que fuera ningún agravio porque de todas formas era su galleta desde un inicio—.

 

La risa de SungJin estalló y seguro que pudo escucharse en cualquier lugar del apartamento y no solo en la habitación en la que se encontraban y trató de librarse de las manos traviesas de YoungHyun, pero hasta que el menor no decidió que había tenido suficiente castigo, su sufrimiento no se detuvo y el chico acabó respirando de forma entrecortada, tratando de recuperar su respiración y con algo de dolor en el abdomen de tanto que se había reído.

 

—No sabía que te ponías así por una galleta —comentó YoungHyun, después de dejar de hacerle cosquillas, pero aun manteniendo sus manos en la cintura del mayor, como si no quisiera dejarlo escapar por nada del mundo.

—Yo tampoco lo sabía —reconoció SungJin con una sonrisa antes de acercarse un poco más al cuerpo de YoungHyun y dejando un corto beso en sus labios que le supo a dulce por el chocolate de la galleta que habían compartido.

 

 


	6. Comic (SungJin + WonPil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trabajar en una tienda de comics no es tan guay como la gente se piensa, es aburrido y cansado… al menos hasta que el chico que siempre compra los números del Capitán América aparece en la tienda…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra 'comic' que me dejó mi Kim Sis unnie.

Cada vez que alguien le decía a SungJin que su trabajo era algo genial, el chico no podía evitar suspirar porque su trabajo no era para nada genial. ¿Qué de genial tenía eso de quedarse detrás de un mostrador mientras observaba a todas las personas que entraban y salían de la tienda, buscando cómics u objetos de colección que comprar? No. Su trabajo en la tienda de cómics no era para nada genial aunque todos los demás pensaran lo contrario. Sin embargo, había algunos momentos en los que SungJin pensaba que su trabajo era algo interesante, cuando entraba a la tienda un chico que siempre se compraba los últimos números del Capitán América.

 

SungJin no sabía por qué, pero cada vez que sonaba la campanilla que anunciaba la entrada o salida de alguien a la tienda, dirigía su mirada hacia allí esperando ver a aquel muchacho y se decepcionaba un poco cuando no veía que era él quien entraba al lugar. No obstante, cuando sí que era aquel joven el que entraba por la puerta de la tienda, SungJin no podía evitar sonreír como un idiota desde ese momento hasta que el muchacho salía por ella. Tampoco podía evitar seguirlo con los ojos durante todo el tiempo que el chico se encontraba allí, rozando con las yemas de sus dedos los cómics hasta que daba con aquel quería y, entonces, una sonrisa amplia y encantadora aparecía en sus labios, iluminando su rostro y haciendo que por el pecho de SungJin se extendiera una calidez que era incapaz de explicar.

 

Pero a todo aquel al que le contaba que su trabajo era lo más aburrido del mundo, SungJin no le contaba aquellos momentos en los que éste dejaba de serlo. No le había contado a nadie lo rápido que latía su corazón cada vez que el muchacho entraba en la tienda ni la sensación de felicidad que tenía después de que éste se fuera; ni tampoco lo decaído que se sentía cada vez que éste no iba a la tienda durante una temporada.

 

Porque contar aquello, significaba admitir que se había enamorado de un chico del cual ni siquiera sabía el nombre.

 

Aquel día tormentoso y lluvioso en el que absolutamente nadie entró a la tienda durante muchísimas horas porque, de hecho, nadie habría salido a la calle con aquel tiempo de perros, SungJin estaba decaído y muy tentado a cerrar la tienda para poder irse a casa lo más rápido posible y meterse bajo las sábanas de su cama. Sin embargo, menos mal que no lo hizo, porque justo cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, la campanilla de la puerta sonó y cuando alzó la cabeza no pudo evitar la expresión de sorpresa al ver cómo entraba el chico que siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

 

—¡Vaya día de perros! —comentó el chico, dejando el paraguas en el paragüero para que no mojara el suelo de la tienda—. Creía que no llegaría vivo a la tienda.

 

SungJin no supo qué contestar a aquello, nunca había hablado con aquel muchacho más que para cobrarle los cómics que éste compraba, así que balbuceó un poco sin poder decirle nada. El recién llegado sonrió y se acercó hasta el mostrador, haciendo que el corazón de SungJin diera un pequeño vuelco al tenerlo cerca, con la tienda vacía y con ellos dos solo allí. Nunca habían tenido una conversación, nunca se habían preguntado nada, nunca… pero en aquel momento, el chico empezó a hablar con él y SungJin no pudo evitar pensar en lo encantador que era mientras trataba de contestarle a sus preguntas sin parecer idiota.

 

Después de aquel día, SungJin nunca más dijo que su trabajo era aburrido cada vez que alguien le decía que debía ser genial… porque gracias a aquel trabajo había conocido a WonPil, un chico maravilloso que siempre se compraba los últimos números del Capitán América cada vez que éstos llegaban a la tienda, que hacía que su corazón latiera rápidamente dentro de su pecho y que antes de irse del lugar, le daba un pequeño beso en sus labios, dejándolo con una sonrisa de idiota en su rostro durante el resto del tiempo que tenía que estar en la tienda.

 


	7. Lipstick (SungJin + DoWoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SungJin piensa que DoWoon estaría “preciosa” maquillado… y tiene razón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra 'pintalabios' que me dejó Ara.

            SungJin no podía evitar pensar que DoWoon debía de estar preciosa con un poco de maquillaje, sobre todo, con aquellos labios que lo traían loco pintados de un tono rojo oscuro y mate que contrastara con el color claro de su piel. Quizás SungJin estaba loco, y no solo porque quería a DoWoon muchísimo, sino que estaba loco de remate por querer que su novio se maquillara para él. Sin embargo, aunque aquello era algo de locos y por lo que seguramente lo tendrían que encerrar en un manicomio, el mayor no pudo evitar pasarse por una tienda de maquillaje para comprar todo lo necesario para maquillar a alguien y tampoco dudó en ver miles de vídeos de tutoriales de maquillaje para saber cómo usar todo lo que había comprado.

 

            Probablemente, nunca llegaría a pedirle a DoWoon que si lo dejaba maquillarlo, porque era bastante cobarde —de hecho había tenido que ser el menor el que le había pedido salir porque por él seguiría simplemente observándolo desde la distancia— pero al menos, SungJin había aprendido todo lo necesario para hacer las cosas bien si en algún momento llegaba a ser lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo.

 

            Y ese día llegó mucho más rápido de lo que SungJin se esperaba.

 

            DoWoon había estado tan ocupado en los últimos tiempos con el trabajo que el poco tiempo libre que había tenido el chico había sido para dormir, por lo que no se había acordado de comprarle nada a SungJin para su cumpleaños y aquel año, lo único que le dijo al mayor fue que haría todo lo que quisiera por él para compensarlo en el momento y que cuando tuviera algo de tiempo libre le haría el mejor regalo del universo. En ese momento, movido por algún tipo de impulso casi mágico, SungJin fue capaz de pedirle a su novio la única cosa que había querido en los últimos meses, lo único por lo que había estado trabajando porque no se lo podía quitar de la cabeza.

 

            —¿Me… dejarías que… te maquillara? —preguntó.

 

            Y aunque al principio DoWoon lo miró como si SungJin estuviera loco, luego probablemente recordaría que no le había comprado ningún regalo de cumpleaños y que justo un segundo antes le había prometido que haría absolutamente todo lo que el mayor le pidiera. Probablemente se estaría arrepintiendo de haber dicho aquello, pero DoWoon no faltó a su palabra y acabó asintiendo a la petición de SungJin, quien rápidamente fue hacia el neceser en el que había guardado todo lo que había comprado para maquillarlo.

 

            Pasaron casi una hora enzarzados en aquella tarea, DoWoon tratando de quedarse quieto y no reírse cada vez que los pinceles rozaban su piel porque le hacían cosquillas y SungJin tratando de maquillarlo tal y como había visto hacer a aquellas chicas en los tutoriales que había visto… hasta que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aplicarle el pintalabios. SungJin escogió el tono rojizo mate que había comprado pensando en DoWoon y se lo puso con cuidado de no salirse del contorno de sus labios y, cuando acabó, admiró su obra de arte con una sonrisa.

 

            Definitivamente, SungJin tenía razón en que DoWoon estaría preciosa maquillado.

 

 

 


	8. Polvoron (Young K. + WonPil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tras unas vacaciones navideñas en España, YoungHyun se ha vuelto adicto a los polvorones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra 'polvorón' que me dejó Ara.

            Cuando después de las vacaciones de verano que estuvieron en España, YoungHyun le había dicho que quería volver en invierno a WonPil no le había importado acompañar a su novio porque el país lo había encandilado la última vez que lo había visitado. Aquella vez lo que hicieron fue una ruta por pequeños pueblos del interior de Andalucía en los que se hincharon a mantecados y polvorones y se impregnaron del espíritu navideño que desprendían aquellas gentes a pesar de que el frío no había llegado —y no tenía pinta de llegar—. A WonPil le encantaron sus segundas vacaciones en España y cuando pisó el aeropuerto de Incheon ya tenía ganas de volver, pero hasta que no volvieran a tener ahorrado era algo imposible de hacer, así que, tenían que seguir viviendo sus vidas como habían hecho después del verano.

 

            Sin embargo, al contrario que la otra vez, en la que YoungHyun se adaptó de nuevo a la vida en Corea en un pispas, varios días después de que regresaran el mayor seguía como ido —y no era por el _jet lag_ , ojalá fuera por el _jet lag_ —. No. YoungHyun seguía como ido, seguía diciendo que quería volver a España una y otra vez, no porque le hubiera encantado el país —que también— sino porque se había hecho adicto a los polvorones.

 

            Los polvorones eran unos dulces típicos navideños del país que estaban muy buenos y su novio los había probado en uno de los primeros pueblos en los que se habían detenido. Después de eso no había parado de comerlos. En cada lugar en el que se detenían, YoungHyun los pedía y luego se pasaba el rato comiéndolos sin parar. Al principio, a WonPil aquel comportamiento no le había preocupado, era Navidad y aquellos eran los dulces típicos del lugar, además estaban buenos, ¿por qué su novio no los iba a comer si le habían gustado tanto? Era mejor que se hartara de comerlos mientras estuvieran en España, porque después de aquello no los iba a volver a catar más.

 

            Pero YoungHyun se había vuelto adicto a los polvorones y después de volver a Corea tenía el mono por comerlos.

 

            Días después de que llegaran, WonPil no sabía qué era lo que podía hacer para que su chico pudiera vivir su vida sin estar pensando cada dos segundos en que quería comerse unos polvorones y por mucho que lo habló con sus demás amigos, éstos no le dieron ninguna solución válida. Por ese motivo, WonPil acabó tratando de quitar una adicción con otra… y funcionó, aunque la nueva adicción lo dejaba sin poder sentarse correctamente en algunas ocasiones y lo cansaba mucho para seguir con su vida diaria.

 

            Quizás, si solo hubiera dejado que YoungHyun siguiera con su pequeña adicción a los polvorones, al menos solo habría sufrido su novio y no su trasero.

 

 


	9. Tango (Young K + DoWoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoWoon no creyó que recoger a sus padres de las clases de tango sería algo que haría su vida un poco más interesante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra ‘tango’ que me dejó Ara.

            Cuando su madre lo había llamado para que fuera a recogerlos a ella y su padre de sus clases de baile, DoWoon tuvo que arrastrarse a regañadientes hasta la otra punta de la ciudad solo para aquello. Estaba de vacaciones después de un montón de meses trabajando sin descanso, se merecía poder estar en casa todo el día rascándose la barriga y no tener que estar de chófer de nadie… pero por el tono en el que había dicho la mujer que debía ir a recogerlos, el chico no pudo evitar tener que ir. Simplemente llegaría a aquella academia que había sido abierta para dar clases de bailes de salón a personas mayores y después los esperaría hasta que terminaran, si es que no lo habían hecho para cuando llegara.

 

            Sin embargo, después de llegar y sentarse en la sala de espera hasta que sus padres salieran, una muchacha que se encontraba allí lo animó a que entrara a la sala en la que se encontraban sus padres para verlos, porque seguro que a éstos le hacía mucha ilusión que su hijo viera lo bien que bailaban y DoWoon se vio arrastrado hasta la sala, atestada de parejas que trataban de moverse al ritmo de la música latina con más o menos arte. El chico no pudo evitar buscar a sus padres con la mirada, encontrándolos al instante, solo a unos pocos pasos de distancia de la puerta, junto a un chico joven que debía de ser el profesor, ya que les estaba corrigiendo las posturas.

 

            DoWoon no pudo evitar fijarse en aquel muchacho, que llevaba una camisa con las mangas subidas y varios botones desabrochados, dejando a la vista un pecho trabajado y unos pantalones que se amoldaban perfectamente a sus piernas, su trasero y su…

 

            —Hola. ¿Quieres bailar?

 

            DoWoon salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar aquella voz y alzó su vista, dándose cuenta de que el chico que estaba ayudando a sus padres y al que se había quedado embobado mirando le había hablado. Rápidamente negó con la cabeza a aquel ofrecimiento. Él no estaba allí para bailar, de hecho, él ni siquiera debía de haber entrado a aquella sala, solo estaba allí para recoger a sus padres. Sin embargo, el muchacho se alejó de sus padres y caminó hasta él, hasta quedarse solo a unos pocos centímetros de su cuerpo, como si no supiera lo que era el espacio personal —o como si supiera perfectamente lo que estaba provocando en DoWoon—.

 

            —Ya está acabando la clase y ahora les dejó que bailen un rato sin enseñarles nada para ver si han aprendido lo que hemos trabajado hoy —le comentó—, puedo bailar un rato contigo, tienes pinta de que se te daría bastante bien el tango.

            —No… no hace falta… solo he venido a… recoger a mis padres —replicó DoWoon, trabándose un poco al hablar. De repente había empezado a hacer mucho calor en la sala.

            —No te voy a cobrar nada por enseñarte —respondió el otro y le guiñó uno de sus afilados ojos, haciendo que el corazón de DoWoon se volviera loco dentro de su pecho—. Ven aquí, vamos a bailar un poco.

 

            Y antes de que se diera cuenta, las manos de aquel joven se encontraban sobre su cuerpo, atrayéndolo a él hasta que no quedó ni un solo milímetro entre sus torsos. DoWoon tragó saliva ante la cercanía y después de aquello, se dejó llevar e hizo todo lo que el otro le dijo, tratando de que sus pies se movieran como debían para no pisarlo. El baile fue intenso, casi tanto como las miradas que se dirigieron durante los escasos minutos que se encontraron el uno en los brazos del otro y cuando la música acabó y se separaron, DoWoon sintió un tremendo vacío y frío allí donde el cuerpo del otro se había pegado al suyo.

 

            —Este es el tango de la muerte —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ahora ya te has enamorado perdidamente de mí.

            —¿Qué? —cuestionó DoWoon, muy confuso.

            —Mi nombre es YoungHyun, por cierto —dijo el otro en cambio, y después se alejó para finalizar la clase.

 

            DoWoon se quedó plantado en el mismo lugar mientras sus padres recogían sus cosas, sin poder evitar seguir con la mirada a aquel chico, sin poder dejar de pensar en que no quería dejar de mirarlo nunca y que sí, que aquel tango de la muerte había surtido efecto porque se había enamorado perdidamente de él. A partir de aquel día, aunque sus padres no se lo pidieran, DoWoon iría a llevarlos y recogerlos de sus clases de baile.

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Curtains (WonPil + DoWoon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DoWoon tiene que encontrar el equilibrio perfecto para que su compañero de habitación y su novio no se maten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10/11 drabbles  
> Drabble escrito a través de la palabra ‘cortinas’ que me dejó Ara.

            —¿Por qué mierdas está la puerta cerrada? ¡DoWoon! ¡Abre la puta puerta!

 

            Aquellas palabras dichas desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación que DoWoon compartía con Jae hicieron que rápidamente se separara del cuerpo de su novio WonPil como si tuviera un resorte y mirara a su chico con angustia. ¿Qué iban a hacer ahora? Estaban medio desnudos, besándose, casi a punto de pasar al siguiente nivel y Jae no tenía que haber vuelto hasta dentro de muchas horas, por eso habían quedado allí y habían cerrado la puerta. No es que fuera nada malo que se acostaran juntos, Jae también se llevaba a su novio cuando DoWoon no estaba por allí, pero Jae no tragaba a WonPil y no quería verlo ni en pintura —y viceversa— así que, DoWoon trataba por todos los medios que no coincidieran.

 

            Y sin embargo, allí estaban en aquella situación y como abriera la puerta y Jae viera que WonPil estaba allí, se iba a liar parda.

 

            Por eso, rápidamente DoWoon se levantó de su cama y apremió a su novio a que lo hiciera también, le tiró su ropa y después lo empujó hasta meterlo dejarlo en el balcón y echar las cortinas para que cuando Jae entrara no lo viera. Le pidió perdón a su novio esbozándolo en sus labios y le dio un beso en los labios pidiéndole que se quedara en silencio y después arregló un poco la cama en la que habían estado enredados y se montó una mentira antes de ir a abrir la puerta que estaba siendo aporreada por Jae.

 

            —¿Por qué has cerrado? —le cuestionó el otro, entrando—. ¿No sabes que no me llevo las llaves?

            —Lo siento, lo siento —replicó DoWoon—. Me he echado un rato a dormir y como tú no tendrías que haber venido hasta dentro de bastantes horas, pues eché la llave.

            —Al final no tenía clases hoy —dijo el mayor, soltando su mochila—, así que me voy a quedar aquí todo el día, pero voy a mear antes que nada.

 

            En cuanto la puerta del baño fue cerrada, DoWoon fue rápidamente hasta el balcón en el que había dejado a su novio y lo sacó de allí y de la habitación antes de que Jae pudiera salir del baño. Después, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue esperar a que su compañero de habitación saliera del baño para decirle que se iba a ir a dar una vuelta y salió del cuarto, encontrándose a WonPil con cara de muy malas pulgas en el pasillo, esperándolo.

 

            —Lo siento, lo siento —le dijo, dándole un beso en los labios—. Siento haberte sacado al balcón medio desnudo y siento haberte arrastrado fuera de la habitación —se disculpó—, pero no quería que Jae nos amargara la tarde y quería seguir por donde lo habíamos dejado.

 

            La expresión cabreada de WonPil rápidamente mutó. El chico le devolvió el beso, haciéndolo más profundo y después cogió de la mano a DoWoon y empezó a tirar de él por los pasillos de la residencia.

 

           —Vamos rápidamente a mi habitación a terminar lo que hemos empezado —fue lo único que dijo, haciéndolo reír.

 

 

 

 


	11. Piano (JinYoung + WonPil)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WonPil no sabía que JinYoung tocara el piano… tampoco sabía que cantara tan bien…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11/11 drabbles  
> Drabble extra escrito a través de la palabra 'piano' que me dejó Ara.

            Cuando su amigo JinYoung le había pedido que se reunieran después de que terminaran las clases en el aula de música para hablar, WonPil no sabía qué era lo que éste tenía que decirle que fuera tan importante como para que tuvieran que hacerlo en un lugar insonorizado para que nadie más pudiera escucharlo. Por una parte, WonPil tenía bastante curiosidad por saber qué era, pero una parte de él tenía un poco de miedo porque había veces en las que JinYoung era bastante imprevisible y no sabía qué era lo que querría. Así que, WonPil se pasó todo el día pensando en qué era lo que su amigo le quería decir y prácticamente ni prestó atención a las clases, porque no podía evitar pasarse el rato observando al chico que se sentaba justo delante de él, tratando de adivinar qué era lo que le rondaba la cabeza.

 

            Sus demás amigos se pasaron el día haciéndole bromas y preguntándole una y otra vez por qué estaba en la inopia, pero WonPil no fue capaz de decirles cuál era el motivo de aquello. Si JinYoung le había pedido un momento a solas, debía de ser bastante importante, así que, él no iría contándolo por ahí… simplemente esperaría.

 

            Las horas se le pasaron eternas, como nunca antes se le habían pasado las horas en el instituto y, conforme se acercaba el momento de salir de allí, el chico no podía evitar sentirse nervioso, muy nervioso. No sabía qué era lo que le esperaría en el aula de música y eso lo tenía completamente de los nervios, pero todavía se puso más nervioso cuando el timbre que anunciaba el final del día sonó y JinYoung salió corriendo de la clase, como si estuviera aún más nervioso que él y WonPil sintió que aquello debía de ser muy importante para su amigo.

 

            Por ese motivo, el chico recogió sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo y después les dedicó una excusa a sus amigos de no poder ir con ellos a casa y se escapó hasta el aula de música antes de que éstos pudieran retenerlo. Una vez llegó, se encontró con JinYoung sentado al pequeño piano que había en la clase y con manos sus temblorosas sobre las teclas.

 

            —JinYoung… —lo llamó WonPil, por si no se había enterado de su llegada y éste alzó la cabeza y le esbozó una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada.

            —Por favor… escucha atentamente lo que tengo que decirte —dijo su amigo, dejándolo un poco confuso cuando justo después comenzó a acariciar las teclas del piano y una melodía lenta sonó en el instrumento, llenando la habitación hasta que la suave voz de JinYoung la acompañó.

 

_Salda bomyeon mamdaero doeneun nari_

_geuri manjineun anatjyo_

_sashil an geureon nari manatjyo_

_oneuldo geureon nari doeeobeorilkka_

_gomini mani doegineun haneyo_

_i mareul hago namyeon geudaewa nan dashi_

_jigeumcheoreom utneun eolgullo_

_dashi doragal su isseulji moreugetjiman_

_geuraedo haeyagesseoyo_

_nan geudaereul_

_(En la vida, no hay muchos días_

_Donde las cosas vayan como quieras_

_Hay más días en los que no va como quiero_

_¿Será hoy uno de esos otros días?_

_Estoy un poco preocupado_

_Después de que te diga estas palabras_

_No estoy seguro de que podamos volver atrás_

_A sonreír tal y como lo hacemos ahora_

_Pero tengo que hacerlo)_

 

            Tal y como le había dicho JinYoung antes de empezar, WonPil escuchaba atentamente la canción y le prestaba atención a las palabras que salían de los labios de JinYoung, sintiéndose cada vez más y más nervioso porque se acercaba el momento en el que su amigo le iba a decir aquello tan importante.

 

joahabnida

chameuryeo haebwatjiman

deoneun andoegesseoyo

ijeya malhal su itgesseoyo

saranghago shipeoyo

geudael

(Me gustas

He tratado de contenerlo

Pero no puedo más

Ahora te puedo decir

Que quiero amarte…)

 

            La música se detuvo de forma un poco abrupta después de aquella declaración, de la misma forma que el corazón de WonPil había dejado de latir durante los momentos después de escuchar a JinYoung decir que le gustaba. WonPil no sabía que JinYoung tocara el piano… que cantara tan bien y, sobre todo, WonPil no sabía que JinYoung también estaba enamorado de él. El chico siempre había pensado que su amigo estaba pillado por JaeBum, pero acababa de declararle sus sentimientos, con una canción preciosa y WonPil se sentía en aquellos momentos flotando.

 

            Sin embargo, aunque WonPil estaba feliz, JinYoung parecía seguir estando nervioso y no alzaba la vista de las teclas del piano, sin atreverse a mirarlo y ver su reacción, por eso, el chico rápidamente cruzó la distancia que los separaba, se sentó junto a él en el piano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

 

            —Tú también me gustas, JinYoung —respondió a su declaración, haciendo que el chico finalmente alzara su cabeza y le dedicara una sonrisa de felicidad y de alivio que hizo que el corazón de WonPil latiera rápidamente.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> —La canción que JinYoung le canta a WonPil es I like you de DAY6, la última del proyecto de EVERY6 DAY6 (igual que este es el último drabble de mi propio proyecto EVERY6 DAY6).  
> —Espero que os hayan gustado todos (o al menos la mayoría) y solo deciros que a mí me ha encantado escribirlos y, sobre todo, animarme a escribir sobre DAY6 y quitarme se gusanillo que tenía de no haber escrito nunca antes de ellos. También decir que me volveré a animar a escribir de DAY6 porque me encantan y quiero seguir haciendo historias sobre ellos.


End file.
